


Turnabout

by 06seconds_left



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are always looking out for us, Tenzing. It would be a welcome change," Laurence managed, through the mortification threatening to choke him, "to do something for you in return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling from space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238745) by [copacetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacetic/pseuds/copacetic). 



> s/o to Bridges for giving me the incentive needed to finish this fic, which started off as ~1.5k of nonsense and evolved into this monster. Special mention to my flatmates, for putting up with my constant whining while I was writing this, even though none of them read the books.
> 
> I have no excuse for this, other than that I read (and loved) [Falling from space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4238745) by [copacetic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copacetic/pseuds/copacetic), and then the comments, and said to myself, "Well." Please excuse the language; I tried.

It was Granby who first proposed the idea, although as Laurence blushed and stammered his way through that particular discussion, he also became aware of the way his own thoughts had been gradually forming the same desire.

As such, when the proposal was then laid out before Tharkay, the man himself, in a manner that Laurence felt was of no surprise to anyone who had the privilege of his companionship, merely stared them both down with an unmoved expression.

Their conversation trailed off into silence, and Laurence did his best to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he waited for a response. His own thoughts were thrown into a torrent of indecision, and he was torn between giving his companion sufficient time to arrive at a decision, and encouraging the man to talk, the latter being a skill Granby had of late been emphasising the importance of, especially after them having come into each other's confidences. 

Granby, however, evidently had no such compunctions, and after what could only have been a mere few seconds of silence at most, leaned forward in his seat with visible impatience. "Well?" 

Tharkay's gaze flicked to him. "An interesting proposition," he said, "although I can't imagine why you would think it necessary." 

"You never let us do anything for you," Granby accused. 

"It sounds like you're implying that I've done nothing but deprive myself since we took up together," Tharkay drawled, gaze flicking to Laurence in a pointed enough manner to make him heat further. "If that is your opinion, then I am sorry to say you have been most grievously mistaken." 

"Sod it." Granby set his glass heavily onto the table. "You know what I mean." 

"Do I?" 

"Yes," he insisted, turning to Laurence as if for support, and in the face of his flustered silence, redirected his attention once more. "Don't tell me you're not interested." 

"I assure you," he began. 

But Granby barreled forward with, "Because I can tell you that Will is _very_ interested." 

"Is that so?" Tharkay drawled, turning the brunt of his unreadable expression to Laurence, who, having just recovered from his previous embarrassment, met his eye in dismay as his defences crumbled once more. "I can't imagine why." 

"You are always looking out for us, Tenzing. It would be a welcome change," Laurence managed, through the mortification threatening to choke him, "to do something for you in return." 

Tharkay paused. 

Laurence drew breath, ready to make another attempt at persuasion, but Granby gave him a sharp look, and he subsided gratefully. 

Eventually, Tharkay sighed. "And you require an answer now?" 

"Of course not," Granby assured him. "Just. Think about it?" 

Tharkay nodded, and without further word, stood and strode for the door, leaving Granby and Laurence to watch him go. 

After another bout of silence, Granby leaned back in his seat. "That went well." 

"Did it?" Laurence wondered, dragging his gaze away from the closed door to the relaxed lines of Granby's smile. 

His fellow captain favoured him with another one of his fond yet exasperated smiles, the corners of his mouth curling high, as he patted Laurence's knee. 

\----------- 

They spoke nothing of the matter for nearly an entire week, and while that didn't seem to bother Granby in the least, it ate away quite rapidly at Laurence, until he was fielding Temeraire's inquiries into his distraction more and more every day, with less and less skill. 

"It is nothing, my dear," he repeated, stroking the dragon's tense muzzle. "Truly." 

The answer must have been expected, and thus, a disappointment, because Temeraire made a distressed noise, and clawed restlessly at the ground. "But you've been so quiet," he rumbled, the great head under Laurence's hand quivering with tension. "Something must be troubling you." 

The clear worry in his voice sent a wave of shame over him, enough to make Laurence cast his gaze about and, once certain nobody would overhear him, whispered, "It is only a small...disagreement, between Tharkay, Granby and I." 

"Oh!" The dragon sat up, his ruff pricking up instantly, and it was then that Laurence recalled that while his whispering could be conducted at a volume low enough to escape notice, Temeraire's softest dictation could easily be heard from the other side of the grounds. "Are the three of you quarreling? Is this a 'lover's spat?'" 

"Temeraire, keep your voice down," Laurence said hastily. 

He lowered his head once more, until he was peering along the great bridge of his muzzle to look at Laurence. "Is it a quarrel?" he asked again at a volume that was, while distinctly lower, would probably still carry. 

"It is not," he replied, quickly determining that the best way out of this awkward situation with minimal damage to both his dignity and his safety was to alleviate Temeraire's concerns as quickly and concisely as possible. "It is merely...a disagreement. Of sorts. Nothing that we can't sort out." 

"Can I help in any way? Shall I speak with them?" 

"No, my dear. This will sort itself out in time enough. There really is no need to worry." 

Temeraire eyed him incredulously. "If you say so, Laurence." 

However, upon walking back to his rooms, Laurence could admit to himself that his words had been as much for Temeraire's comfort as his own. It certainly helped things none that both Granby and he had hardly seen Tharkay at all during these last few days; a small part of Laurence wondered if perhaps Tharkay had once again left without telling them. It was a mean thought, utterly unworthy of the promise held between the three of them, and it left Laurence feeling all the more worse for even thinking it. 

So lost in thought was he that it took him much too long to realise someone was calling his name, and he turned abruptly in their direction. 

"Honestly," Granby said. "What  _were_  you thinking about?" 

Laurence settled into the space beside Granby, still apologetic despite the laughter in the other man's eyes. "Forgive me. How was your flight?" 

"Oh, it was good for both of us. Iskierka was much less snappy after it, and she has finally stopped pestering me about that hat. As if I didn't have enough of those as it is." 

Laurence smiled in sympathy. "I am glad to hear it. She has been most insistent lately." 

"Lord, don't I know it," he groaned. "Mind you, this quiet wont last past the day. She'll be back at it by tomorrow, and then I'll have no way of distracting her." 

"Then make certain you enjoy it while it lasts," Laurence said, patting the man's arm. 

Granby laughed. "And you? I was trying to get your attention for a good minute there." 

"Ah." Laurence hesitated. "It's nothing." 

"Rubbish," he proclaimed, and slung an arm around Laurence's shoulder, casual as daylight. "Really. What is the matter?" 

He sighed. "I was merely thinking of our last conversation with Tharkay." 

"Ah." Granby paused. "Have you heard from him at all?" 

"No." 

"Well, neither have I. Not that that's unusual, is it?" 

"No," Laurence said again, slowly, "I suppose it is not." 

Granby gave him a sidelong glance. "Still, perhaps we should drop in on him. Make sure he's alright." 

Laurence hesitated. "I would not presume--that is. I would not want to intrude, if he does not yet want out company." 

"Well knowing Tharkay, if we were intruding, he'd have no trouble saying so, and getting us out of his way. Did you have any plans for the evening?" When Laurence shook his head, he said, "Then lets go and see him after supper." 

"Is that...wise?" 

"I haven't the faintest idea," Granby told him. "Let us find out." 

\----------- 

When Tharkay opened the door, he didn't look the least bit surprised to see them. He beckoned them in wordlessly, and bolted the door behind them. Granby ambled into Tharkay's quarters with ease, taking a seat by the small table, but after a brief hesitation, Laurence chose to remain standing. 

Tharkay, having not moved from the door, crossed his arms, and regarded them both in silence. 

"We are sorry to drop in unannounced," Laurence offered. 

"It was my idea," Granby added. 

"It is no trouble," Tharkay replied , glancing between them both. 

When Tharkay offered nothing else, Granby said, "We've missed you these past few days." 

Tharkay was silent, and the sight of his unchanging expression formed a lump in Laurence's throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granby glance his way. 

"Have you given any more thought to what we discussed last week?" Granby asked. 

"I have," he replied shortly. 

"And?" 

Tharkay looked away. 

Laurence braced himself. "We would not want to impose on you," he began. "If the idea does not appeal--if you would rather not--" 

"I would," Tharkay cut in. 

Laurence stared at him. Across of him, Granby shifted in his seat. "Then--" 

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Tharkay broke the stalemate to stalk towards the tray by the corner, picking up a glass. "Tea, perhaps?" 

Granby rose from his seat, exchanging looks with Laurence briefly, before moving towards the shape of Tharkay's rigid back, and upon reaching his side, laid a hand on Tharkay's arm, stilling his movements. "Tenzing." 

As Laurence watched, Tharkay set the glass back down, but didn't pull away, and when Granby touched his chin, Laurence saw Tharkay's gaze flick to him before Granby pressed their mouths together. 

When they parted, Granby grinned, a slow, dawning expression. "Are you embarrassed?" 

The line of Tharkay's mouth thinned, brow furrowing as he attempted to pull away. 

But Granby kept his grip sure, and followed. "No, no, I'm sorry," he said, smile softening, "but you have nothing to worry about. When I first suggested it to Will, he turned so red I thought he was about to combust." 

"Yes, thank you," Laurence remarked drily, feeling his treacherous face heat at the memory. Still, he met Tharkay's gaze directly when the man looked in his direction, and ventured to say, "It's true." 

Tharkay sighed, a noisy breath escaping him that did nothing to ease the line of tension in his shoulders. "Alright. What will you have me do?" 

"Nothing," Granby said, and held out a hand towards Laurence. 

Laurence walked over, took Granby's hand in his own, and let Granby lean forward to capture his mouth next, the light rasp of stubble prickling against his chin. When they broke apart, Laurence turned to Tharkay, and hesitated. "Are you certain?" 

"Will," Tharkay spreading his hands a little, "I am at your disposal." 

Laurence sucked in a deep breath, startled as Granby gave both their shoulders a firm push. "Alright you two. On the bed." 

"So it will be you giving the orders tonight?" Tharkay asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"If you like." 

"And what would William Laurence like?" he asked, turning that expression of innocent enquiry his way. 

Laurence felt his face heat further, but in response said nothing, merely raised his hands to the buttons of Tharkay's shirtsleeves, sliding one hand past the fabric, pleased at the way Tharkay pressed into the touch. With his other hand, he found his way to Tharkay's hair, brushing past the dark strands, as he leaned down, and caught Tharkay's mouth. 

This time, Granby's grip on his shoulder was more insistent. "Bed. Now." 

In one smooth motion, Tharkay detached himself from them both, and stood by the foot of the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned to the top of his abdomen, exposing the brown planes of his chest, and his hair was rumpled from Laurence's mishandling. He gazed at them both with low-lidded eyes, and waited. 

"Tenzing," Granby said, low, "get on the damn bed." 

Tharkay tipped his head down, the corners of his mouth curling in the barest hint of a smirk, and didn't move. 

Before Laurence could begin to process how to proceed, Granby had leapt forward in a full body tackle, sending them both tumbling onto the mattress, entangled. Granby wrestled the other man down, and Tharkay, for once, only put up the barest of resistances before allowing himself to be laid flat on his back. Granby tugged at Tharkay's cravat with both hands, pulling it loose and tossing the cloth aside with nary a second glance as he replaced it with his own mouth. Tharkay uttered a soft sigh, hand cradling Granby's jaw, knees drawing up as he let his head fall back, and found Laurence's gaze. 

His breath caught in his chest, tight and constricting even as warmth swept over him. The invitation in Tharkay's eyes was clear, and Laurence found himself stepping forward without meaning to, his feet carrying him over to the bed, where he knelt in the limited space available, and reached out with both hands, one finding the neat queue by Granby's nape, and the other, the untied tangle of Tharkay's hair. 

The touch dragged Granby's attention to him, and he lifted his head, turning to smile at Laurence. "I believe we're all inappropriately dressed." 

"Indeed." Laurence pushed at Granby's coat, allowed his own to be dropped onto the floor, along with his shirtsleeves, before the two of them returned their attention to Tharkay, who had risen to a sitting position, and was undoing the last few buttons of his shirt, his head bowed. 

"Oh no, you don't." Granby reached out and caught Tharkay's wrists, stilling him just as he made to push the shirt over his shoulders. 

Tharkay frowned, mouth opening presumably in protest, but Granby silenced him in the most effective manner he knew, and  freed one hand to gesture at Laurence. 

Guessing at his meaning, Laurence shifted until he was kneeling by Tharkay's back, and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. The skin now satisfactorily uncovered, Laurence swept his unoccupied hands over Tharkay's shoulders, feeling the shifting muscles as Tharkay reached around to find Laurence's knee. Laurence bent down until his lips met Tharkay's nape, and felt the man jolt at the touch. 

"Relax," Granby said, running his hands along Tharkay's arms. 

To which Tharkay responded by surging forward, leaving Laurence wide-eyed and bereft of contact, watching Tharkay straddle Granby's thighs, grasping his shoulders for balance when the other man tried to push him off. 

"For God's sake, man," Granby muttered. "What part of 'relax' do you not understand?" 

Tharkay shifted his grip, tugging Granby's queue loose and tangling his hand in his hair, pulling until Granby had to tilt his head back, baring his neck. "Make me," Tharkay murmured. 

A low growl began in his throat as Granby tried to tug his head free, and failing that, dragged Tharkay down on top of him, their mouths locked. 

Laurence seized the opportunity to drape himself over Tharkay's back, joining the tangle of limbs that were already straying perilously close to the side of the bed. Muscles bunched beneath him, as if making ready to cast him off, but Laurence, built broader than the other two by far, loosened his body entire, and allowed the burden of his full weight to press them down to the sound of Tharkay's muffled grunt, and Granby's hiss of appreciation. He returned his attention to Tharkay's shoulder, beginning the delightful work of leaving his mark on Tharkay's skin, and enjoying the way the man shuddered against him. 

He heard Granby speak, but the words were unintelligible, lost in the wet noises of their mouths; shifting his weight onto one elbow, Laurence traced the contours of Tharkay's back with one hand, around to the front where his hand found Granby's, and together they covered the span of Tharkay's stomach, his chest, his sides, in long, sweeping strokes, until Tharkay shivered violently, and tried to push them away. 

Burying his face in Tharkay's neck, Laurence inhaled deeply, as Granby murmured, "See? Isn't this nice?" 

Tharkay struggled to push himself up under the not inconsiderable burden of Laurence's weight. "If I had known there were objections to my behaviour in bed," he panted,  "I would have gladly corrected them." 

"Stuff," Granby said, that one word effused with a fondness that made Laurence's stomach twist. "You know we're not complaining. Only you never let us do anything for you." 

"I assure you, if there were anything I found lacking--" he said, and was cut off by Granby's mouth. 

"If it is any help, we want this for you as much as we do for ourselves," Laurence offered. 

Tharkay twisted free, breathed, "Greedy." 

"That's right," Granby retorted, and Laurence looked down to see him struggling to unbutton Tharkay's trousers in the limited space available to him, given the weight of two other bodies pressing down on his lanky frame. "We're all greedy bastards, and these...trousers...won't...Will!" 

Laurence laughed, and batted away his hands, making quick work of the trousers. "So impatient," he said to Tharkay, luxuriating in the small grin he received in return. 

Twisting to help, Tharkay came perilously close to tumbling off the bed, and with a startled yelp, Granby reached out to grab his arm, even as Laurence pulled his trousers the rest of the way off. As soon as Laurence emptied his hands however, Tharkay rounded on him, wrenching free of Granby's grasp and shoving Laurence beneath him, his mouth hot and demanding over Laurence's collarbone. Through the dizzying sensation of Tharkay's teeth on his skin, Laurence heard Granby's breathless laughter, and the subsequent hitch in Tharkay's breathing; he opened his eyes to the sight of Granby's pale arms wrapped around Tharkay's frame, his lean fingers folding over Tharkay's jaw. 

Laurence swallowed, his throat suddenly parched, as he watched Granby lick his way into Tharkay's mouth, their necks in sharp contrast. Tharkay groaned softly, reached up to tug on Granby's hair once more; in retaliation, Granby swept his hands along the length of Tharkay's body in long, deliberate strokes, drawing a gasp from the man. Laurence wasted no time in following suit, dragging his nails over the hard planes of Tharkay's thighs, as Granby paused at the man's chest, deft fingers put to work. 

It took no time at all for Tharkay to jerk away, and as he drew breath, making to speak, Laurence pushed himself up, and pressed his mouth against Tharkay's chin. The sharp inhale of surprise gusted past Laurence's cheek, after which any further protests Tharkay might have constructed fell apart when Laurence unbuttoned Tharkay's drawers, and took him in his hand.

Tharkay groaned, the sound interrupted by his teeth clacking together as he cut himself off, but he couldn't hide the way his whole body bowed towards Laurence, thighs quivering under Laurence's hands.  When their eyes met, Granby grinned, wide and unrestrained in that way of his, as he bent down to mouth at the shell of Tharkay's ear. A hiss escaped Tharkay's gritted teeth, his fingers flexing against Laurence's shoulder. 

"Come now, Tenzing," Granby murmured, lowering his head to bite down on Tharkay's neck. "Relax." 

Tharkay swore, and his grip on Laurence's shoulder turned bruising.

Granby laughed, low and breathless, and reached down to match Laurence's grip. 

A strangled sound fought its way out of Tharkay's throat, his breathing turned ragged. The grip on Laurence's shoulder now verged on painful, blunt nails digging into his skin, but neither he nor Granby loosened their hold. He leaned forward, pleased when Granby lifted his head to meet him, and through a silent agreement, they increased the pace, until Tharkay shook against them, trembling with effort to keep upright.

Abruptly, Granby pulled away and, teeth flashing, said, "Will, would you be so kind?"

"Certainly." Laurence made done with the remainder of his clothing, adding them to pile on the floor, and reached across to the chest of drawers, where he knew Tharkay kept his supplies, and rummaged blindly until he found the small jar of oil. He coated his fingers generously, settling against the pillows, and upon looking up, found himself the center of hungry attention, the gazes of both his lovers intent upon him.

He felt once more the traitorous heat seep into his cheeks, but pushed forward regardless, hooking an arm around one leg as he reached back to touch himself.

"Christ," came Granby's quiet oath.

Conscious of their attention, Laurence expanded a heavy breath, and dropped his head back, fighting to relax as he narrowed his focus to the slow, wet slide of his fingers against himself, and then, within. 

"John--" Tharkay rasped.

"One moment."

Laurence opened his eyes to find Granby's eyes dark with hunger, even as he mouthed at Tharkay's neck, licking along the line of his tendon. And Tharkay-- 

His mouth hung open, eyes blown wide, and the desire in his gaze lit up the nerves underneath Laurence's skin. 

Laurence took a preparatory breath as he recalled the next step in Granby's plan, and although the mere memory of his words is enough to set his face aflame, at the man's cue, he inclined fully against the head of the bed, and let his legs spread in invitation. Through the haze of sensations, Laurence saw Tharkay's whole body jerk forward, fingers grasping at the sheets, only to be hauled back by Granby's arms.

Tharkay hissed wordlessly, but Granby spoke over him. "Keep going, Will." 

Huffing out a laugh, the sound of it shaky even to his ears, Laurence hurried through the last of preparations, the plain want in his chest warring with his conscientious principles, his motions turning rough as the former won out. He heard someone gasp, and it made him ground harder against his fist, until he could hardly bear it--then forced himself to hold on, gritting his teeth against the urge for more, until, at last,

"John," Tharkay growled, and it would have been in the spirit of warning, if his voice hadn't wavered at the last second.

Laurence started in surprise, his head whipping up in time to see Granby break out into a grin, as hungry as he was delighted; Tharkay made another vulnerable sound, and turned to stifle it in Granby's neck, his brows furrowed, and eyes pinched tight. Granby pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Tharkay's temple, and grinned at Laurence.

With a frustrated exhale, Laurence threw himself down. "Now," Laurence demanded. "Do it now."

The mattress creaked, as the two of them divested each other of their remaining clothing, until warm hands splayed over Laurence's bent knees, and he looked up to meet Tharkay's gaze of naked hunger.

"Let me," he started. 

"No," Granby cut in, and when Tharkay snapped his head round to glare at him, Granby reversed their earlier position by grabbing a fistful of dark hair and holding him in place, leaving him trembling between Laurence's spread legs. 

Tharkay swore again, this time in an unfamilar language, and didn't fight him.

"Pass me the oil," Granby said, and Laurence, after some truly unbecoming fumbling, held out the open jar. Granby slicked Tharkay's member generously, let Tharkay buck into his hand, and once satisfied, leaned close to murmur in his ear, "Ready?"

"Yes, yes, I am ready," Tharkay snapped, his eyes narrowed to near slits. "Get _on_ with it." 

Granby held him a moment longer, gripping hard at the root of Tharkay's member, and making him scrabble  at Laurence's thighs, gasping for breath. 

At this stage, even Laurence's patience was running thin, and despite their prior agreement, he found himself saying, "John, _enough._ " 

With a laugh,Granby relinquished his hold, and Tharkay crouched over Laurence, his eyes dark with intent as he grasped his knees. Tharkay moved towards him, but Laurence grabbed his wrist, pulled it aside and pinned it to the mattress beside him, eliciting a frustrated groan. Granby grinned down at them both, reached out with both hands, one towards Laurence's thigh, the other guiding Tharkay down.

Breathing heavily, Laurence strained against the unrelenting pressure, and through it struggled to keep his eyes open; Tharkay's expression twisted alongside Granby's slow, agonising pace as Laurence watched, entranced by the contrast of Tharkay's brown skin against Granby's pale smattering of freckles, the flutter of Tharkay's lashes as he fought visibly for composure.

Once he had sunk to the root, Granby pushed him down with firm hands, and Laurence wrapped his arms around Tharkay's unresisting shoulders, holding him in place.

"Don't move," Granby said, and pulled away.

Laurence gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to move by allowing his hands free run of Tharkay's back, finding the curves of his shoulder bones, the ridges of his spine dipping down into the small of his back. Tharkay's breath swept hot over his throat, loud in his ears, and how he trembled, the planes of his back bunched tight under Laurence's hands.

When he lifted his head to look along the line of Tharkay's rigid back, he saw the shape of Granby's kneeling form in all its glory, flushed across his neck and chest, his hand working furiously around his own member. The sight of him caught in Laurence's throat, and his hips jerked upwards of its own accord, dragging a moan out of Tharkay as his body responded in kind. 

Granby glared at them, and he grasped Tharkay's hips with his clean hand. "I said, don't move."

"It was Will who started it," Tharkay gasped, his fingers fisting in the sheets.

"Apologies," Laurence managed, rueful, and met Granby's eye, "but you look magnificent."

Granby smiled sweetly, which sharpened when Tharkay twisted around in an attempt to look, and cursed at what he saw, hips jerking once more.

"Easy," Granby said, his hands finding Tharkay once more, eliciting another shudder. "Tenzing, I need you to sit up."

Laurence loosened his grip, and as Tharkay pushed himself up, drank in the sight of his expression, flush evident despite his darker colouring, his lips parted. In the next moment, there were hands running through Laurence's hair, and he turned to find Granby leaning down to kiss him.

"Will," he murmured when they broke for breath, thumb pressing down on Laurence's lip.

His next cue then; Laurence exhaled, tilted his head back, and, as Granby shifted closer, drew a bracing breath, and took him in his mouth.

"Fuck," Tharkay hissed, but Laurence couldn't look to him, all his thoughts brought to bear on the heavy weight on his tongue, seemingly augmenting the firm pressure already seated within him. The combined sensations was nearly too much, and Laurence sought blindly for control, found it in the give of Granby's thigh under his hand. It was enough to ground him, and Laurence breathed more steadily, relaxing once more into the bed.

Granby patted his cheek, and said, "Keep still now, Tenzing."

"Now, look," he began, but Laurence, having sufficiently recovered his capacity for coherent thought, realised he was done with waiting, and subsequently drove his hips upwards.

Tharkay clutched at him, pulling him closer before locking his body in place. "Look," he repeated, and now his voice held the hint of a whimper, his usual display of control fraying evidently. "I rather think this is the opposite of 'relax.'"

"If you move," Granby informed him in a tone as pleasant as it was breathless, "we will stop at once. I promise you."

Tharkay gave one final wordless noise, and nodded, and that was all Laurence waited to see before he closed his eyes and gave in to the demands of his body, thrusting up in a fast and relentless pace. Tharkay's fingers were like a vice against his thighs, but Granby's grip was no lesser in strength, and he indulged in Laurence's mouth with measured restraint, murmuring breathless praise that Laurence did not at present have the faculty of mind to parse.

Laurence, blind to the world, was surrounded by the sound of their harsh breathing, and the loud slap of skin against skin as they moved together. The assault of pleasure on both sides quickly grew to be overwhelming, and all too soon, he found himself consumed by an urgent need that he was unable to sate with his divided attention.

As if answering the unspoken plea, Granby hummed, and reached down for Laurence, matching the pace of his hand to that of his hips. It sent Laurence arching clean of the bed, and he groaned in relief, the sound muffled against the weight of Granby in his mouth. Through the haze, he heard Tharkay gasp, his hips jerking in aborted movements, muttering at a volume too low for Laurence to hear--but perhaps Granby heard him, because with a startled oath, his movements became more frantic, his grip on Laurence turning erratic. It was a clear enough sign, so Laurence obliged him by swallowing, once, twice to the breathless gasps spilling from Granby's mouth, and then a final time, as he splashed hot down Laurence's throat.

Granby pulled out with a grunt, hardly pausing to recover, and coaxed Tharkay back down, arranging them to his satisfaction, before swinging one leg over them both and embracing Tharkay from behind. Laurence swallowed against their combined weight upon him, reveling in the sour taste of Granby still lingering in his mouth, his throat raw from use. He buried his nose in Tharkay's hair, and once Granby had reached for him once more, renewed his chase for climax. It was enough for Tharkay to break his self-control, and he thrust sharply into Laurence, sparking fire all along his spine; when the gesture passed unchecked, Tharkay moved his hips with abandon, his breathing harsh.

"Tenzing," Granby murmured, running his free hand over Tharkay's nape, his shoulders, his back. He shifted his grip, drawing a strangled gasp from Laurence, which in turn shook Tharkay bodily as Laurence's hips stuttered, pleasure bursting forth from his very core.

As soon as he could, Laurence gathered the remainder of his energy and scattered thoughts, and strained to drag Tharkay over the edge. "My dear," he panted, twisting one hand in Tharkay's hair and pressing his mouth against his ear. "Come."

Tharkay inhaled sharply, and gave in--he came apart with a cry muffled into Laurence's shoulder, a sound completely undone in the context of Tharkay's usual restraint. Laurence embraced him tightly, felt Granby shift to mirror him, and together they held Tharkay as the man gasped and shuddered, until he collapsed, boneless between them.

With a great heave, Granby pushed himself off, sagging onto his side next to them, for which Laurence had enough presence of mind to be grateful, as Tharkay's weight alone was slowly but surely impeding his ability to breathe. The three of them lay unmoving for a long while, recovering their breaths; Laurence was completely spent, and he luxuriated in the boneless form of Tharkay over him, accompanied by the warm press of Granby's leg against his own. To his surprise, he found laughter bubbling light up his chest, and upon releasing it, felt it shake his shoulders. It was compounded by the shape of Tharkay's grin against his skin, and soon enough, Granby joined him with his own breathless chuckles.

"Well," Tharkay said, rising enough to lay on his side, and he looked to them with a smile that seemed to soften his features, quiet in its joy. "I hope you two are satisfied."

Granby laughed, his breath huffing against Laurence's arm. "I think I am. What about you, Will?"

Laurence exhaled, "Yes."

"Hmm." Tharkay laid his head down, and closed his eyes. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many regrets


End file.
